Sunshine Rising
by LitFreak17
Summary: AU A/H! Bella and her big brother Emmett are the richest in Knoxville tennessee, They have the perfect everything, but what happens when bella becomes a teen mom? How will Edward react? First FanFic! Be nice! Better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I Do not own anything but a few characters and story lines!**

* * *

"Bellaaaaaa!!! Wake up!!!!!!!!" Ugh. That annoying little pixie needs to leave! Wait. What is today? "Bella, its the last first day of school and we are SO NOT being late! Get up and get that pretty little butt in the shower!"

I rolled over and took in my best friend Alice's appearence. Alice was dressed in pink cut off at the knee shorts, Ed hardy pink shoes, and an ed hardy shirt. Of course she was wearing her 'Believe' necklace from Jasper, she never took it off.

"Alice, what are you doing here at," I looked at my alarm clock beside my bed, " 6:30 am? We have two hours to get to school for crying out loud."

Alice turned around and gave me a look that said, 'If you were capable of dressing yourself, I wouldn't be here.' "Shut up and go get in the shower, miss Swan!"

I did as told simply because i didn't want to be the start of world was 3.

After my shower i walked from my massive bathroom to my walk-in closet. It sure is great to be the richest family in Knoxville, Tennessee. We have one of the biggest houses, and the biggest cooperation. My father owns and runs his own private law firm.

Alice already had my outfit for the day laid out on my chair. A printed tunic, True religion Joey bootcut jeans, Yves Saint Laurent Tribtoo patent leather pumps, Marc Jacobs ivory leather purse, My birthday braclet and matching ring and necklace.

After i was dressed and ready to go I went down to find Alice chatting with my personal chef Alicia. Alicia is a short skinny latin beauty and a friend of Alice, Rosalie and I.

"Alicia can i get some pancakes, please?" I smiled kindly at her, she just nodded and turned around to get to work. "Where's Rose?" I asked Alice.

"She should be here any second, we're all taking her car." Just as she finished the sentence the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted throughout the house, and went to open the door. "Rose!" I hugged her tightly. I Hadn't seen her in a week, she'd been at a mechanical studio doing some kind of engine stuff.

"Ah, Bells, I've missed you! Hows Edward?" Edward is my boyfriend, He's been my boyfriend since the begining of 7th grade.

"He's great! Speaking of Edward, I gotta tell you and Ali somthing." I looked at my feet nervously as i spoke. I couldn't just come out and tell her now that I might be pregnant, After all, it's a big thing.

Alice chose that moment to walk in, "Rosie! Oh my gosh! Look at you!" Rosalie was wearing Balmain jeans with an aerie shirt and blue converse. She looked Gorgeous, as always. Alice and Rosalie hugged and then let go of each other.

"Bella just informed me she has some news for us...?" Rosalie and Alice looked at me expectantly, I blushed and looked anywhere but at those two.

"Yeah, come sit." I mumbled. We all went into the dinning room and took a seat at the table. Alicia brought in my pancakes but i wasn't in the eating mood now. "You guys, I think I might be in some trouble." I admited staring at my hands that were resting above the table.

"Well what is it?" Alice urged.

"...I might be pregnant."

Silence. I looked up to the stunned faces of my two best friends. Alice looked like she was thinking very hard, and Rosalie just looked confused.

"But i though you'd never done it..." Rosalie said. This made me blush even more.

"Well...it was a special occasion...It was our 4 1/2 year anniversary." I mumbled.

"Well, have you been to the doctor?" Alice asked.

"No, I didn't know what to do...Still don't."

"Does Edward know?" Another question I'd been hoping to avoid.

"..No."

"You're going to have to tell him Bella." I looked to Rosalie, she rubbed my hand in a comforting way.

"I know, I've just been trying to put it off." I confessed.

"Well honey sometimes things don't need to be put off." Alice is Edwards sister, I was worried about telling her anything because her and Edward never keep things from each other.

"Just promise me that you two won't say anything until I know for sure.." I looked at my two best friends and they looked at each other then back to me.

"We promise. And we're going down to the clinic friday." Alice said.

My brother Emmett always has the worse timing. He came down stairs in his basket ball shorts with his shirt hanging over his shoulder, kissed rosallie on the head and aske if i was going to eat my pancakes. I just pushed them toward him and got up from the table.

School is school. It's always boring and extremely tireing. At least to me. By 3rd period i was so tired i couldn't hardly hold my eyes open. I found Edward leaning against my locker.

"Hello love...you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" He lifted my face to get a better look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep much."

"Well if thats all..." He kissed my forehead and walked me to my next class.

"Bella!!" I looked around to see who had called my name.

"Jacob?! When did you switch schools? Oh my look at you!" Jacob, my guy best friend. Edward had hated him when he first came here because i was always with jake. But it never went beyond friendship.

"I just switched today. I figured i'd spend my last school year with my little bells." Jake grabbed my head and started fisting me.

"Jake stop! You're gonna mess up my hair! Ah!" I finally pushed him off of me and glared up at him. "You're totally gonna pay for that one Mr." I warned.

Just then the teacher walked in, so i sat down. I started thinking about all i had gotten myself into. I couldn't tell Alice or Rosalie that i'd already taken a pregnancy test. I just couldn't. If that test was right then i'm so fucked. Excuse my launguage. I won't know what to do. Today is my first day of senior year, and i'm already 3 months pregnant. I have to go to the doctor. I need to be on vitamins or something. What will Edward think? We're too young to have a baby, much less be a family.

I just don't know what to do.

* * *

**First Chapter people. What do you think? **

**I'm kinda excited. (:**

**15 Reviews get you next chapter. **

**Oh, And also here are the links for bella, rosalie, and alice's outfits. I'll be doing this for every chapter.**

**Type in Polyvore and the extension below. (:**

**Rose: .com/rosalie_day/set?id=17275662**

**Alice: .com/alice_day/set?id=17276197**

**Bella: .com/first_day_school/set?id=17274331**

**Remember! 15 reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews!  
I totally love you guys!

**Diclaimer! I own nothing but the storyline!**

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ugh. My head is absolutely killing me. I got up and as soon as my feet hit the floor I felt it...the vomit rising in the back of my throught. I sprinted to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet at least twenty times. I've never felt more disgusting in my entire life. As soon as i thought i wasn't going to vomit anymore i got up and started the shower. Today already sucked.

I was washing my body when i suddenly felt my stomach for the first time in a while. I was already getting a baby bump. Oh god. Is it supposed to happen this soon? I jumped out of the shower and ran to my full length mirror, I turned this way and that way trying to see what i felt. Suddenly I saw it. It wasn't big big, but it was there. A tiny baby bump on my small frame. I realized at that moment no matter what happens, I'm keeping my child. The life that Edward and I made together.

"Bella, I came to pick out your clothes!" Alice was knocking on my bedroom door. I quickly shut off the shower and wraped a towel around myself and my hair. I opened the door and let alice in.

"Well it's about time, I've been standing there for 10 minutes!"

"I'm sorry Ali. Come here. I want to show you something." I took her hand and pulled her into my bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay, you know how women say they know they have a baby bump and nothing is there?" Alice nodded, I dropped my towel and turned to the side, "I actually do have a bump Ali."

"Um..Well..I see that...but...um...You're naked...?" It sounded like a question and Alice quickly turned around and covered her eyes. "I'm...just gonna go get your clothes and put them on your chair...Edward will be here to get you in twenty minutes."

Ten minutes later, my hair was blow dried, Alice had picked out a really cool outfit. It was grey skinny jeans and a white lace top with my favorite shoes purse and necklace. I'm surprised she didn't make me dress like her today, Yellow booty shorts, and a spongebob shirt. After I ate breakfast i slowely made my way outside to wait for Edward.

Just as I was closing the door he was pulling up my driveway, I smiled and waved to him. He put the car in park and came around to open my door.

"Hello love." He kissed my cheek, and smiled. I tried to smile back, but it didn't work.

"Edward, we gotta talk..." A look of fear came about his eyes as he nodded his head once and went to his side of the car.

"Look Edward, I've got something to tell you..." I said once he was in the car. He started the engine and began backing out of the driveway.

"Okay, shoot."

"I think i'm pregnant." The car came to a hault in the middle of the driveway and he looked at me with a stunned expression.

"What?" He shook his head like he hadn't heard me right.

"I think...Um...I might be pregnant...?"

"oh....well....are you sure?" Edward was flabbergasted. There was no other word for it.

"No," I said slowely, " I'm not sure, but Alice and Rosalie are taking me to the doctor friday at lunch so i can find out for sure."

Edward nodded his head slowely as everything sunk it. "What are you going to do if you are, Bella?"

I turned in my seat to look at him, "I don't know, but i hope that whatever i choose you'll be in it with me one hundred percent."

"Of course, if you are that baby is half me and i want to be there if you decide to keep it. Ultimitaly it is your choice Bella, It's your body and you do what you want to with your body."

As he said those words i started crying, and then weaping, by the time he was through i was full out sobbing.

"Shhh love. Don't cry. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, I just don't know what to do. I mean I can't kill it and i can't give it away to anyone, if I am pregnant, I'm keeping the baby."

Edward looked like he'd had a million tons lifted off his shoulders the moment i said that. He smiled a 10,000 watt smile and kissed me so passionatly i thought i was going to faint.

"Oh, thank God. You had me kind of worried." Now I was confused.

"So wait, you want to keep the baby too?" I sounded like I'd just heard that the grass was blue.

"Well, Yeah we made the choice to have sex and we're going to have to face the concequinces."

"Oh, well know that thats cleared up..."

"Whats wrong?" He cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Can...you...um...do you want to....come to the doctors appointment with me?" I Tried to look away as i spoke but Edward pulled my face back towards him.

"Of course I do." This time i was the one to kiss him. He chuckled and gently pushed me back into my seat. "Love, we're going to be late."

"Fine, but only because I love you."

"As I love you." Now all I have to do is wait until my doctors appointment...in three days. Oh god. What am i going to tell my parents?

I just hope that the grace of God is with me when i decide to tell them.

* * *

**Reveiw!**

**Polyvore . com **

**Bella's outfit: .com/second_day_school/set?id=17274553**

**Alice: .com/alice_day/set?id=17276926**

**I also made Rosalie's outfit even though she's not in this chapter: .com/rosalie_day/set?id=17276860**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

The rest of the school week went by fairly quickly and before i knew it, it was friday morning and the day of my appointment. Alice, Rosalie, and Edward was supposed to show up here at lunch and take me to the doctor. I had until eleven before I had to start getting ready so i decided to go back to sleep.

"Love...Wake up."

"No." I always sound like a five year old trying to get woken up in the mornings.

"Bella, i swear on my gucci shoes that if you don't get up by the time i count to 5...I'm going to drag you out of that bed and get you dressed myself!" Alice. Of course.

"I'm up, I'm up." I yawned and sat up. No one, not even me, wants to face the wrath of Alice. Edward was sitting on my bed while Ali and Rose were over at my vanity going through my makeup.

"Good morning Love." Edward leaned over to kiss me and i kissed him back, and then i pushed him away and got up sprinting to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. Stuff just kept coming out. I didn't realize i'd eatin so much. Edward came in behind me and grabbed my hair, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, she's for sure pregnant." Rose muttered from the door way.

"Are you okay Bella?" Ali asked as soon as i was done.

"Yeah, it happens all the time." I Waved it off as if it were nothing and stood up to brush my teeth, Edward turned the shower on for me and kissed the back of my head on his way out.

After i emerged from the shower i went into my closet and ignored the outfit that was laid out, courtosy of Alice, and went to grab my pink jogging pants, and a tank with my old converse and my LV bag.

As i was walking downstairs the smell of sausage and egg hit me, instead of turning my stomach like it usually does, it made my mouth water. I ran into the dinning room and stole someones plate, i wasn't even really looking, by the time they started to protest, the food was gone, and i was in La la land. It tasted so good.

"..O...k..." I turned around and looked at everyone and i had stolen Alice's food.

"Sorry." I muttered through a mouth full of food. and smiled a little bit.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Rosalie grabbed my bag and hers and made her way outside.

"Do I have to go?" I whined like a 5 year old that just had her cookie stolen.

"Yes. Now lets get this show on the road."

Edward led us out to his Volvo and we got in. It was mostly silent on the ride to the doctors office, but it was not silent in my head. I kept going over senarios. Non of which looked good. I'd be disapointed if it turns out that i really wasn't pregnant and there was something wrong with me. If i were pregnant, how was i going to be able to live through telling Charlie, and how was i supposed to raise a child? I mean i know if you think you're responsible enough to have sex, then you're responsible enough for the outcome. But am i really responsible enough to have a life depend on me? I couldn't even walk across a flat surface without falling on my face.

I was thinking the whole ride and i didn't even realize we'd been sitting in the parking lot until Edward grabbed my hand and started talking.

"Love, we have to go in now." I just nodded my head and got out. Alice Rose and Edward following. I signed myself in and sat down by Edward, who was reading a magazine for dads.

"There's some amazing stuff in this Bella. You should read one." Alice said holding up a Parenting magazine.

"No thanks, Ali."

"Miss Swan." The nurse from the doorway called. I got up quickly and i had a death grip on Edward and Rosalie's hands, pulling them behind me. Alice was trying to keep up.

The nurse led us to a room that was painted a light yellow, gave me a gown to change into saying i could leave my pants on and walked away. A few silent minutes later, there was a tap on the door.

"Come in!" Alice said eagerly, she's way to happy today.

The door opened and revealed a grey haired man who looked to be about 50.

"Hi miss Swan. My name is Dr. Caprile, Now what brings you here today?" He asked with a polite smile.

"I think i'm pregnant." I squeaked out.

"Ah, And who are these nice young folk?" He gestured to my posse of people.

Alice stood up and shook his hand, "I'm Alice, This is Rosalie. We're the best friends, and this is the boyfriend, Edward." They all shook hands and mumbled hello.

"Alright, Miss Swan.." "Bella." I Interrupted."

"Bella," He smiled. "Lets go ahead and get started." He turned off the lights and sat down beside me and flicked the machine on. " Raise your shirt to right under your chest, and youll feel some coldness." He squirted some kind of gel on my stomach and took the wand from the machine. He was moving it around and pointing out different parts of my womanhood, when he suddenly gasped.

"What?! Am I Dying!?" I almost yelled, I looked over to Edward and he was staring at the screen, as were Ali and Rose.

"No Bella," He chuckled, "You're pregnant...And you're about 3 and a half months."

I wasn't completely listening, i was staring at the screen, at my baby, the thing Edward and i created. I started to cry and i looked over and noticed i wasn't the only one. Everyone was crying silent tears. I was brought out of my happy moment when the doctor said something totally unexpected.

"Bella, It looks like you're having Twins!" and thats the last thing i rememeber before it all went black.

* * *

Yes? No? Maybe? Boo it sucks? Yay write more?

Just give some feed back man! Lol.

I Hope you all liked it.

5 Reviews gets you chapter 4!!


	4. Mhm

**Sorry about this. I knew you thought it was a chapter...but not so much. Lol.**

**I just wanted to see what everyone thought about having a 'Twilaholic' fan based story. Where everyone chips in and writes different little parts of the story?**

**I think it sounds quite fun. We could do it with this story, or start a new one. Which ever. (:**

**Just get back to me.**

And thank all of you guys who reviewes; you guys kick ass! :)

**and one last thing, please pray for my fiance. Her papaw is dying of cancer and it's really bad. Please pray for her and her family for the strength to get through this hard time. **

**Always, **

** xXxJacki**


	5. Chapter 5

So due to the amount of responses i got to trying to all write a story, the decision has been made.

We are doing the community story.

If you're interested in writing some of the story, email me with ideas. Cherrybabe1400

I will pick one person for each chapter.

Mission:

Write the complete next chapter, and send it to me. Minimum of 4,000 words.

Due:

Within 3 days of this post.

Have fun guys. (:

I am starting a new story that should be posted within the next two or three weeks. It's very busy here.

MAKE ME PROUD TWILIGHTAHOLICS!


End file.
